Love Is Never Easy
by MidnightRaven23
Summary: Draco and Ginny are together and love each other dearly, but have never told each other how they feel. Things are about to get a bit more complicated if they don't. Oneshot. Please Review


Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters though I wish I did because J,K, Rowling is a wonderful author. I only own the potions in this story that I make up and that's really only one or two potions. 

Author's Notes: I finally got around to finishing this after having major writer's block for a year or so hehehe. Hope you like it. Now on with the story.

Key: blah Notes

' ' Thoughts

" " Speaking

POV (Point Of View) Scene Change

Actions

Love Is Never Easy

Library

Ginny's POV

'Ugh, why did Binn's have to give us so much work for class on Monday? It's not like learning who invented this stupid potion is ever going to help us in our futures. I mean really, who would actually fall into a coma here anyway and possibly die from it. Madame Pomfrey knows pretty much every cure in the entire world. Plus, this should be homework that Snape would give us, since he's the Potions Professor, not Binn's. Now let's see here, what should I write? Oh well, might as well start with the simplest thing, writing the title. The Eternamor Potion...'Now what should I write.'sigh'. This is going to take a while. I wish Draco was here, he'd know all about this probably...'grimaces'. Then again, he's probably not going to want to even see me for a few days after our fight last night.'sigh'Why can't he trust me? I love him dearly, I know I do, but I can't say those words to him yet until I'm positive he loves me too. I mean he acts like he does but I can't, no, I won't put my heart on the line again until I know he truly loves me. Not after what happened with Michael and then with Dean, where they both ended with me finding them cheating on me. My heart can't stand to get hurt again. Plus, after all that Millicent and Pansy have done in the past to try and break us up, I need a little clarity on where we stand.'Leans head on the table and sighs...again, and whispers, "I love you, Draco, but why can't you just trust me?..."

"Hey, Ginny."

"Ah! Oh, it's just you, Harry. Don't scare me like that," I scold him as I try to reorganize things after accidentally knocking some items off the table. I sighed again and laid my head in my hands. I heard a chair be pulled out in front of me, but didn't bother looking up, then I felt Harry grasp one of my hands.

"Ginny, what is it? You seem so out of it lately. One minute your happy, the next you don't want to be near anyone. What's wrong?", Harry asked me with concern. I mentally smacked myself for letting my guard down. 'Leave it to Harry to see that there's something wrong', I thought bitterly. I lifted my head up and saw that he really was concerned. 'Damn him, and his kindness', I thought as I opened my mouth and told him that I was fine.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong, Ginny?", he asked staring me in the eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure, Harry. There's nothing wrong", I say starting to feel uncomfortable with him staring at me. 'If he keeps this up, I'm going to crack', I thought weakly, trying to stay in control.

"Ginny, you know you can talk to me don't you? I swear, I won't tell Ron anything that you don't want me to", Harry said, and I felt the barriers snap. Suddenly, I felt my eyes start to sting with tears and rubbed my hand across my face when I felt one tear fall. 'Might as well tell him now because he obviously knows that I'm not fine', I thought while starting to tremble.

"Harry, I just-it's just that-you see-", I tried miserably to start to tell him what was wrong, but failed. I just looked down at the table when I could no longer figure out what to say. I felt him squeeze my shoulder and looked up. Harry had moved over so he was now sitting next to me.

"Ginny, is something wrong between you and Draco? Is that what's been bothering you this whole time?", he asked softly, staring at me with sympathy. I couldn't hold back any longer and just let the tears fall. I felt Harry wrap his arms around me, and all I could do was cry into his chest. I eventually managed to get my tears under control and nodded my head at Harry as I took in a shaky deep breath.

"It's not really something like thinking he's cheating on me or anything. It's just that, he doesn't seem to trust ME at all. That, and he hasn't said anything remotely about how he feels towards me or what I mean to him. He just gets so jealous whenever he sees me with anyone, that I wonder how much he really trusts me and cares for me. He especially hates it when he sees me with guys that he can't stand, even though I've told him a thousand times that they're just my friends. Hell, if he saw how we're sitting right now he'd probably-", I was suddenly interrupted and jerked my head around only to see Draco standing there, glaring at Harry. If looks could kill, then Harry would be well under 6 ft. in the ground. "Draco-", I start to say as I stand up and stare at him, my face turning pale at his expression, but he interrupts me.

"I'd what, Ginevra? Exactly what were you going to say that I'd do? What, you mean I'd flip out over the fact that you're in his arms, and yet you call yourself my girlfriend? Now why on earth would I flip out over something like that?", he growled. I went to move towards him, and was going to say something, when he interrupted me. What he said next made my blood run cold. "I mean, after all, why should I care whose arms you're in? It's not like we were just seeing each other, now is it?", he sneered at me, and I started feeling strange, but ignored it. After bowing my head to try to compose myself, I looked back up at him even though I knew tears were falling down my face.

"Draco, how can you do this? You heard all of what I said and yet you act like this still! Damn it, Draco, I love you! Okay! You happy now! I said it, while knowing that you probably wouldn't. God, Draco, I've loved you for months. Yes, I admit, I was scared to tell you at first, but who can blame me with all that I've been through. What, with being given a talking diary in first year that ended up possessing me and almost killing me! You KNOW who gave me that diary, Draco, I know you do! So stop being so bull-headed and just admit it already!", I screamed at him, after having everything building up inside of me for so long that I just exploded. I surveyed his face for a minute and realized he looked shocked for a second, but he just became even more angry. 'He wants anger, I'll give him plenty', I thought furiously. 'Oh, now what does he have to say?' I wondered watching as he began to say something.

"Ginny, I can't control what my father did. I'm sorry for what he did to you, I truly am, but-", Draco started to say, but I wouldn't have any of it.

"But what, Draco? But I'm not the only one he's ever harmed? I knew that a long time ago. In fact, I realized that after I tried to comprehend how he could willingly want to kill an 11-year-old little girl. I suspected from that moment that, not only had he probably hurt millions of innocent people, but I knew that he probably hurt his own family in the same way. His own wife. His own SON! I accepted you for your scars, Draco. In my eyes, with all that you've been through, you're the bravest and strongest man I know. Yet, you never acted like you accepted me for who I am. I'm scarred, Draco, and I'm most likely going to be for the rest of my life. I can't change what was done to me even though I wish like hell that I could", I stared at him calmly, realizing my anger was fading and all that I felt was insecurity. He started to speak again.

"Ginny, I'm sorry-", he started, but I cut him off. I had to tell him how I've been feeling.

"Please, Draco, just let me finish. No, in some ways, I'm not as beaten and battered as other people, but think of what happened to me, Draco. That vile creature that your father obeys, screwed with my head. I still don't remember most of what happened during first year, and I'm scared like hell what will happen if I do. I'm scared of what I did during the dark spaces, Draco. People could've died that year and I would've felt guilty because I was the one being used to do it. I was the one that Tom Riddle, the hypocritical half-blood that he is, tortured. True, I don't have many physical scars to show my pain, but I have both mental and emotional ones. I've been scared to trust anyone ever since what he did to me, Draco. Plus, even though I knew I needed to trust people again, I felt like I needed to feel trusted in return. I'd trust you with everything that I am, Draco. I know about your past and the history of your family, but in my eyes, you're nothing like them and never could be. True, I may be a Weasley, dirt-poor, and a muggle-lover to boot, in some people's opinions, but I felt like you at least cared for me in some way. Was I wrong to think that, Draco? Was I wrong, to think that maybe, just maybe, you weren't the boy you pretended to be? Do you even care for me at all?" I asked quietly, knowing that whatever he said next could either bring me great joy, or tremendous heartache. When he didn't say anything for a while, I started to get worried. "Draco?", I whispered out, shakily. He seemed to snap out of it all of a sudden and the next thing I know, he was holding me in his arms. I let out a breath that I didn't know I'd been holding and hugged him tightly. That's when I realized he was shaking. "Draco? What's wrong?", I ask worriedly. He shakes his head and sighs.

"It's nothing, Ginny. I'm just sorry for how I acted towards you. You weren't wrong in assuming I've changed, I promise. It's just...It's hard for me to acknowledge all of that. I mean, I know that my father did those things, it's just, he's my father, Ginny. A man who I've looked up to my whole life, until he started abusing me and my mother. I just don't know if I can deal with the fact that the man who raised me is a monster, that's working for another monster that's even crueler. I'm sorry, but I just don't know if I can accept it completely", he said to me, and I started shaking. 'He can't accept or he won't accept it?' I thought angrily to myself. Yes, Lucius did raise Draco, but I've never once heard of him acting like a real father. 'Why can't he just acknowledge it and move on!', I mentally screamed, as I jerked myself out of Draco's arms. I stared at him feeling my eyes start to burn again. He looked at me concerned and kind of shocked, probably at the fact that I'm still upset. "Ginny, what-", he started to ask, but I put my hand up signaling him to stop.

"You can't accept it, or you won't accept it, Draco? That man was your father, and yes, he was the man who raised you, but he isn't that man anymore, Draco. No person, wizard or muggle, would want to kill children for laughs, unless they had a sick, and twisted mind. Did you even hear what I said, Draco! The man tried to kill me! I was innocent and naive, like any child should be, and he destroyed it all with one book! That same man, who calls himself your father, works for Tom Riddle who everyone knows is Voldemort! He takes orders without a second thought and murders innocent people and children including babies! That man is not the man you called father, Draco, accept it and move on! Thousands of children have been left orphans because of your father and Tom Riddle!", I yelled at him, then realized what I had said, with Harry standing a few feet behind me. "Sorry, Harry", I mumbled, but he just shook his head, his eyes filled with concern for me. That's when I realized that my cheeks were wet and tears were streaming down my face. I looked at Draco and all I saw was coldness in his eyes. No warmth, no concern, nothing. I looked around and started shaking. That's when I realized I wasn't feeling so good, but after seeing the look on Draco's face I just wanted to get out of there. I glanced around towards the doors, and then back to Draco, who just stood staring at me. I looked at Harry once more, and when I saw him start to say something, I just shook my head. "No, Harry", I told him shakily, "this isn't your fight", I finished shakily, and then took off for the doors.

I ran up to my dormitory and grabbed my broom out of my trunk at the foot of my bed. I knew it was a bad idea to fly when I wasn't feeling well, and could barely see from my tears, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of the castle. I decided not to risk running through the common room and possibly end up running into Ron, so I just opened up the floor-length window in my dorm and flew out of it. I looked forward and in the distance I saw the lake and flew towards it. The lake always seemed to calm me down a little. Maybe it was the waves rolling against the shore, I don't know, but I knew I wanted to fly over it. I flew right above the middle of the lake, then stopped all of a sudden as I started feeling weirder. 'What's going on? What's wrong with me?', I thought as I started to feel dizzy. All of a sudden I felt something hit me from behind and fell into the water, which I then realized was freezing cold. "HELP!", I screamed out before I slipped under the water. I tried to move, but everything felt so numb from the cold, and then my vision started fading. 'Why is my chest hurting so bad?', I thought as I tried to stay focused. 'Somebody, please help me..' I thought weakly as everything went black...

Hospital Wing 2 hours later

'Ugh, why is everything so bright?', I wondered as I tried to shield my eyes from the light, but realized there was something heavy on me, and that I was so weak I could barely move my arm. "Unngh", I groaned as I tried to move. All of a sudden I heard a loud crash next to whatever I was laying on, and then felt someone grab my hand.

"Ginny! Ginny! C'mon open your eyes! Answer me, Ginny!", I heard a voice shout at me, who I then vaguely recognized as Harry's. I slowly opened my eyes a little and looked around. 'So this is why it's so bright', I thought sorely, as I stared around at the Hospital Wing. Then I turned back to Harry. 'Wait, how did I get here? Does Harry know? Well, might as well find out while he's here', I thought feeling my head throb painfully, and realized I had a small bandage on my forehead. I looked up to Harry and met his eyes. "Harry? What are you doing here? Better yet, what am I doing here, and in a bed no less", I managed to ask him, even though my throat felt really scratchy, and I started to cough. Harry hurriedly reached over to the nightstand, where I then realized was a big pitcher full of water. He quickly poured a glass full of it and helped me lift my head a little so I could drink some of it. When I was through he rested my head back on the pillows and sat down. When he just sat there for a minute, I started to get a little impatient and decided to ask him again. "Well Harry, what am I doing here?", I asked again calmly, but commandingly. He sighed and bowed his head for a second, then looked back up at me.

"Before I say anything, what all do you remember exactly, Ginny, if anything?", he asked while staring at me seriously. I started trying to remember what had happened to me yesterday, and after a minute of my head throbbing, it all started rushing back to me. I squeezed my eyes shut from the pain and took a deep breath.

"I remember I was working on homework for History of Magic, and then you came into the library. I started crying because of all that's been happening with Draco. Then, I remember Draco coming into the library, seeing you hugging me and getting mad, then I argued with him. When he just stood there staring at me like he hated me, I took off running, ran to my dormitory, grabbed my broom, and was flying over the lake when I started feeling dizzy. I stopped the broom for a minute to try and get the dizziness to go away, when all of a sudden something hit me from behind. The last thing I remember was screaming, falling into the water, and my vision going dark. Care to tell me the rest?", I asked, starting to get annoyed and feeling strange again. He sighed once again and then took a deep breath. 'What is with him sighing every ten seconds? It can't be as bad as he's making it seem', I thought getting very irritated with not having any answers. He stared at me and then seemed to nod to himself.

"I thought as much", he started out. "Ginny, after you left the library, Malfoy just stood there staring at the floor like he had no idea what to do about anything. I decided to go after you instead of just standing there, and Luna told me she'd seen you outside. When I got outside of the castle and closer to the lake, I heard you scream. I looked up and saw you fall into the water. I ran over and jumped in after you, but by the time I got to you, you had stopped breathing. I pulled you to the shore and dragged you out of the water. I didn't stick around to find out who did it, I just picked you up and brought you here. I found out later that a first year had been practicing a spell and had accidentally miscast it as something else. Madame Pomfrey was the one that told me what happened because at the time, I was being stuck into a bed in here, under tons of blankets because she won't let me leave until she says I'm healthy officially. She apparently wants to make sure I don't have an pneumonia", he said chuckling slightly. "Ginny, just promise me one thing okay?", he asked, being serious again all of a sudden. I stared at him curiously, wondering what he was going to ask.

"What is it, Harry?", I ask, after he doesn't say anything for a few minutes. He looks up again and his face is extremely pale, and his eyes reveal just how worried he is about me. "Harry, what is it? You know you can ask me anything", I say to him, reaching out and grabbing his hand in mine. He nods and takes in a shaky deep breath.

"Promise you'll never scare me like that again, okay? You're like a little sister to me, Ginny. A little sister that I never had. When I saw that you weren't breathing I almost lost it. I was scared that I was going to lose another person whom I considered to be family", he mumbled softly. I squeezed his hand to get his attention. He looked up for a minute, but then looked down again. I squeezed his hand again.

"Harry, look at me", I said softly, and didn't continue until I could see his face. "Harry, I'm not dead. As you can see, I am very much alive, although a bit weak, but still alive none the less", I stop for a minute and smile at him reassuringly. "Don't worry, Harry, I'm not going anywhere, I promise you that. Plus, just for the record, you're one of the best brothers I've ever had. You don't go over-protective psycho mode like the others do, and you know when to let me live my own life. Times like this though, I'm glad you're there for me. Ron doesn't understand this whole thing with Draco, mainly because he can't see past his own hate. He doesn't see that, even though Draco and I fight a lot, Draco makes me feel the happiest I've ever been. Okay and sometimes the saddest, but anyways," I said, "You're not going to lose me Harry. After all, I want to be there when you and Hermione get married", I said, grinning at him like a Cheshire Cat. He stared at me, eyes widened in shock and slack-jawed. "Oh come on, Harry! I've seen the way you look at her. I've also seen the way she looks at you. You guys love each other and don't even see how the other really feels. Don't worry, Harry, Hermione loves you dearly, so don't be afraid of rejection. Just go and ask her out because I can promise you that she won't say no. Now go on, go ask her. I need my sleep anyways", I said yawning, and laughed quietly as he nodded, hugged me, then took off out of the Hospital Wing, most likely to find Hermione. 'Ah, young and in love', I sighed happily to myself, but then remembered just what had caused me to get brought here in the first place. 'Draco...Why do things always have to be so hard between us? Please don't abandon me, or our relationship, Draco. I need you. I think now, more than ever before..' I thought before I started to slip unconscious again.

Draco's POV

"Damn it! Why do things always have to be so complicated with her!", I yelled out, as I kicked a pile of branches near the forest. 'Ginevra, where are you?', I thought worriedly, as I remembered how she'd taken off from the library. I hadn't seen her since, and it was really worrying me. 'What the- Is someone shouting for me?' I wondered as I glanced up and looked around. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me", I muttered, as I saw Harry Potter, looking around for me, and then running towards me when he saw me. I sighed and shook my head, then glared at him. "What do you want now, Potter?" I growled at him. "Haven't you caused enough trouble already?" I snarled, starting to shake with rage. He looked like he was going to start to argue, but then shook his head and sighed. 'What the-What's going on?' I wondered as he just stared at me for a minute. "Well?", I demanded, starting to get annoyed. He sighed once again, and then I noticed how he looked, pale, and worried.

"Look, Malfoy, I didn't come all the way out here to fight you", he said to me, sounding drained. I rolled my eyes and glared at him again.

"Well obviously, Potter. Now are you going to tell me why you came looking for me or not?", I said to him, restraining myself from shouting. He raked his hands through his hair and then looked at me with more worry in his eyes. I had a really bad feeling all of a sudden.

"It's about Ginny, Draco", he said softly to me. I snapped my head up when I heard that. "She was in an accident earlier today and fell in the lake. She just woke up like an hour ago, but she was really weak, and I think she passed out again right after I left", he said. "Madame Pomfrey said that Ginny would be fine, but I'm not so sure. This morning in the library she was really pale, and was shaking a lot. Something's wrong and I have no idea what it is, but I think Madame Pomfrey just took it as a side-effect of falling in the lake, when I think it's something bigger", he finished quietly, and stared at me solemnly. I felt myself starting to panic, but restrained it, took a deep breath, then looked up at Potter. "Where is she?", I asked him quietly. He nodded his head in understanding and told me that she was still in the Hospital Wing.

"Come on, I'll take you to her", he said and turned around, starting to walk back to the castle. 'Please be alright, Ginny', I thought as I walked even faster to reach the castle...

Hospital Wing at Midnight

Ginny's POV

'Ugh, what time is it?', I thought as I tried to lift my head. 'What's wrong with me? I know I fell in the lake, but shouldn't my head be feeling better not worse by now?', I thought as my head slowly started throbbing. All of a sudden I heard a noise to my right and looked over..."Draco...", I whispered out softly. 'He came to see me...He was so mad earlier and yet he came to see me still. Maybe he does care for me after all', I thought with a little hope left. I reached out and grabbed his hand in mine and squeezed it gently. I knew he was a light sleeper, but just by squeezing his hand he started to wake up. He lifted his head and seemed a bit dazed at first.

"What-What's going on?", he asked to no one in particular, still a bit disoriented. I squeezed his hand again. He jumped out of shock and looked down at me.

"Hey", I said to him softly. He didn't say anything, and just kept staring at me like he was surprised. "Draco?" I ask, starting to feel nervous that he isn't saying anything. Next thing I know, I'm no longer laying flat on my back, and instead am being held tightly in his arms. I breath a sigh of relief and hug him back tightly feeling my eyes start to water. 'Wait, what's the real reason he's here?', I thought as I started to pull back a little. I stared at him for a minute, feeling my head start throbbing even more. "What are you doing here?", I ask nervously, staring at him in the eyes hoping for some kind of hint. He kept looking at me for a minute and then seemed to snap out of it. He squeezed my hand tightly, and looked at me with what I hope was concern.

"I was so worried, Ginny. I know that we fought earlier, but when Potter came searching for me and then told me what had happened to you, I freaked out. I was so worried abut you, when he told me how you were when he had visited you earlier", he said his voice shaking slightly. "Are you feeling any better now?", he asked, staring at me nervously. I tried to smile like I was really okay, but my whole body was starting to hurt.

"If I told you that I am, I'd be lying to you", I said, wincing slightly as I tried to sit up more. "My headache is feeling worse than it did earlier, and my whole body is aching", I said quietly, taking a deep breath to try and ease some of the pain. I looked up at him again and even though I could see concern in his eyes, I had to ask. "Draco... Is your being worried for me really the only reason that you're here?", I asked, staring at him, hoping he wouldn't get angry with me. All of a sudden I felt him stiffen and I backed away from him on the bed. "Draco, please, I have to know", I said feeling my eyes start to burn again, when I saw his expression turn stony again. "Draco?", I asked weakly. He looked directly at me and just glared. I started shaking even more.

"I came here today only because of how much I care for you and how worried I was for you. I came because I was scared that I was going to lose you. I came because I frigging care about you, Ginny! Now, you have the nerve to ask me if I have a hidden motive to come see you!", he yells at me. I reach out for his hand, but he stands up and backs away a little.

"Draco, please, I had to ask. Ron always uses my being sick to get me to forgive him at times and I just thought that-", I tried to say, but he cut me off.

"That what, Ginny? That I might have just come here to get you to forgive me! I came here for one because I was worried like crazy about you, and two because yes I did want to reconcile with you, but I never would use your being hurt as a way to get you to forgive me!", he all but shouted at me. I felt tears start to stream down my face as I watched his eyes turn cold on me. I slowly slid towards the edge of the bed closest to him, and moved my feet over the side, ignoring that it was making the pain increase. I slid my feet down to the floor, and shakily got to my feet. I felt really dizzy and grabbed the edge of the nightstand to steady myself. I took a couple deep breaths to try and get the pain to lessen a little before I looked up at him again. I reached out for his hand again, but he backed away more. My vision started to go blurry from the tears in my eyes.

"Draco, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Don't be mad at me, Draco, please, don't turn cold on me again!", I begged him to forgive me, ignoring the pain developing more in my chest. He just glared and shook his head at me, backing away more.

"No, Ginny, don't you see! ALL we ever do most of the time is fight with each other! Not only that, but half the time it's over things having to do with my family! Forget it, Ginny, it's time to end this. It'll be easier for both of us", he said starting to turn away from me. I shook my head and slowly took a step forward, breathing deeply to try and ease the pain at least a little bit.

"Draco, please, don't do this! I need you!", I cried out to him, restraining myself from screaming in pain. He stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn to look at me. "Goodbye, Ginevra", he whispered to me bitterly, as he once again started walking away. I grabbed at my chest when after he said that, the pain tripled. I started feeling even weaker, like all my energy was being drained out of me.

"Draco, w-wai-", I tried to say, but I felt like I could barely breath. He stopped again, and sighed irritably. I took steps towards him even though it caused agonizing pain in my legs. "D-Draco, he-help-", I whispered out as my vision started to fade. He froze where he was standing. "He-Help m-me", I managed to whisper out before I felt myself start to fall..

Draco's POV

'What'd she just say? Did she say "help"?', I thought, as I jerked around realizing something was wrong. As I turned to fully face her, I saw her legs give out under her, and her start to collapse to the floor. I jerked over to her and managed to grab her right before she was going to hit the floor. "Ginny? Ginny! Say something!" I shouted at her, feeling panic start to overcome me. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at me. She reached her hand up towards my face.

"So sleepy. I'm so sleepy", she whispered out, before she fell unconscious, her arm falling to her side. 'No. NO. NO!' I started thinking, as I tried to wake her, but failed. I listened to her breathing and realized that it was gradually getting weaker, and so was her pulse when I felt her wrist. 'Madame Pomfrey, I need to get Madame Pomfrey', I thought, as I scooped Ginny up in my arms, and ran towards Madame Pomfrey's office. I started to bang on the door, with one arm still wrapped around Ginny.

"Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey, come quick!", I shouted through the door, as I kept banging on it. I saw a light go on and as she reached to open the door, I stepped back with Ginny in my arms. She opened the door and blinked out at me.

"What now, Mr. Malfoy? Can't you see that it's after mid-", she started to lecture me, but stopped as she saw Ginny. "Oh god, what happened to her? Here, put her on the bed. Gently now", she said, as she started asking me what was going on, and what had happened to Ginny. I gently put Ginny on the bed and turned back to Madame Pomfrey. "I don't know. One minute we were having an argument and the next she was collapsing behind me", I said, feeling more concerned than before because I saw Ginny starting to turn paler. Madame Pomfrey grabbed my arm and turned me to face her again.

"Quick, Mr. Malfoy, I need you to think. Was Miss Weasley behaving oddly at all earlier today?", she said staring at me hard, demanding an answer. I tried to think of anything out of the ordinary about earlier today and then I remembered what Potter had said. I jerked my head up and stared at Madame Pomfrey.

"When Potter came to find me earlier, to tell me about Ginny, he mentioned that she'd been looking really pale all day, and that this morning in the library she'd been shaking uncontrollably", I told her quickly, feeling concern for Ginny, more so than earlier. "Please, Madame Pomfrey, help her! Please!", I begged as I started to become more and more worried about what was really wrong with Ginny. She performed a couple of spells on Ginny to find out what was wrong with her. She sighed after performing the tenth spell and turned to look at me, her face grim.

"It's just as I suspected", she said as she put her wand away and started for the potions cabinet. I ran after her and followed her to it.

"What? What's wrong with Ginny?", I demanded to know. She stopped searching the shelves and after a minute turned around, holding a red and blue colored potion in front of her. She looked at the label on the bottle for a minute and then looked up at me. "Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, what all do you know about the Eternamor Potion?", she asked looking at me seriously. I started trying to remember all that I had learned about it, and then I realized what she was asking. I looked up at Madame Pomfrey, feeling worry start to twist my stomach.

"I know that the reason it was mainly created was to save someone who had fallen into a coma and was slowly starting to die from it. I also remember that the only person who can use it to save another is the person that is deeply in love with the one who's dying", I said, understanding what was wrong with Ginny. "I don't understand though, Madame. What could have caused this to happen to Ginny?", I asked her quietly.

"Multiple things can cause this to happen to a person, Mr. Malfoy. In Ginny's case, I'd say that her being sick, combined with stress over classes, and sadness from arguments with you and her brother, are what caused it to happen to her", she said, staring at me sadly. I started feeling guilt swell up inside of me, but shook it off. 'Feel guilty later', I scolded myself. 'Right now you have to worry about saving Ginny'. I took a deep breath and first looked at Ginny, and then at Madame Pomfrey.

"What must I do?", I asked her, determined to do whatever I could to save Ginny. She nodded and handed me the vial of the potion. "First, you need to have some sort of physical connection with the person. Lay down on the bed next to her and hold her hand or something before you drink the potion, because it will put you unconscious, but will also connect you to her", she explained to me, pushing me onto the bed. I laid down and stared at Ginny, before wrapping her in my arms. I took the cap off the vial and nodded to Madame Pomfrey.

"I will bring her back, don't worry", I said as I leaned back against the pillow, and drank the potion. 'I'm coming, Ginny. I will get you back', I thought as I started to slip unconscious...

Ginny's POV in her mind

I woke up and looked below me to see what was under me. 'What? Why is everything so dark?', I thought as I stood up and looked around. 'Where am I?', I wondered as all I could see around me was darkness.

"Ginny...", I jumped and looked around. 'What's going on? Who's calling me?', I thought as I started to get scared. "Ginny...", I heard it again, and realized it was coming from somewhere ahead of me. I looked further ahead and thought I saw a light so started to walk towards it. "That's it. Come to us, Ginny", the voices called out again. I felt myself starting to feel better as I got closer to the light. 'Just a little further', I thought, as I was only 4 feet away from it.

"GINEVRA, DON'T!", a voice shouted behind me. I spun around and saw someone running towards me. 'Who is that?', I wondered. 'It sounded vaguely like...'

"Draco!", I gasped in shock. "What are you doing here?", I yelled at him, remembering what he said earlier. He stood up from bending over on his knees, and stopped panting. He took a step towards me, but this time I backed away. He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. "Answer me!", I yelled at him.

Draco's POV in Ginny's mind

I saw her staring at me so coldly and realized how much I had hurt her. "Ginevra, don't do it. I know it makes you hurt less, but please don't walk any closer to the light", I pleaded her to stop. She stared at me confused.

"Why shouldn't I go towards it? If it's taking away the pain than I'm going to go to it", she said glaring at me. "Do you want me to suffer, Draco? Is that it?", she asked bitterly. I started shaking and feeling my eyes start to sting. I stood still with my head bowed, but wasn't able to keep myself under control. I jerked my head up and showed her how upset I was. She stepped backwards out of shock. I couldn't help it, I just started shouting at her.

"Damn it, Ginevra, I don't want to lose you! That light isn't the mortal world, that light is death! I don't want you to die!", I screamed at her, feeling water run down my face. 'I'm crying', I thought to myself, as I felt my face and then sunk to the ground, bowing my head, and starting to shake with sobs. "I'm so sorry, Gin. I'm so sorry. I never meant to cause this to happen to you. It's all my fault. Please, Ginny, don't leave me. Please! I need you", I finished in a whisper, lifting my head up and looking at her. She stared at me, looking like she was having a mental battle with herself.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?", she asked me softly, staring at me with insecurity. I bowed my head again, feeling like I just got hit in the chest. 'She doesn't trust me...Then again, when have I ever given her a reason to?', I thought, feeling more tears stream down my face. I sighed and just continued looking down as I spoke.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. For everything that I've ever done to cause you pain. I'm sorry for always getting into fights with you, I'm sorry for never treating you like I should've, and I'm sorry for never giving you a reason to trust me. I'm also sorry for never telling you how I really feel about you because I was a coward and was scared of what you'd say to me if I did. I know you have no reason to believe me now, but please Ginny, trust me just this once and I'll never hurt you again I swear it. I love you, Ginevra, I always have, even before we started dating. Please, just don't leave me. I don't want to lose you, like I lost my mother. I know my father is evil, I never admitted it before, but I am now. I didn't want to admit the fact that I have no family left, no friends. All I have is you, Ginevra. I love you with all my heart. Please, I'm begging you, don't leave me here alone, I need you", I finished quietly, not risking looking up at her. I heard footsteps and noticed that she was coming towards me, but I didn't lift my head. The footsteps stopped directly in front of me. 'Please, don't leave me, Ginny, please', I pleaded in my head feeling more tears in my eyes.

"Draco", she called me, but I refused to look up. It was after all my fault that she ended up like this in the first place. "Draco, look at me", she said, but I just shook my head, and kept looking down. All of a sudden I saw her legs bend onto the floor so that she was resting on her knees in front of me, but I just looked away. Then she, grabbed my face with both of her hands and made me look at her. I stared at her feeling the guilt start to come back tenfold.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. Its all my fault that this happened. I'm sorry, just please stay with me", I begged her as I wrapped my arms around her tightly and buried my head against her shoulder, more sobs running through me. I felt her wrap her arms around me and start stroking my hair and rubbing my back. I felt her then rest her head on mine. After a while I was finally able to get myself under control, and pulled back a bit, but I still couldn't bring myself to look at her again. She, of course, wouldn't have any of it and lifted my face to look at hers. She smiled softly at me.

"Draco, I'm not going to leave you. Not now, not ever again. I'm sorry for not believing you at first, but I was scared. I wasn't sure if you were really telling me the truth or not. Then, when you said you loved me, and when I saw how worried you were about losing me, I realized something, Draco", she said softly brushing her fingers over my face. "You know what I realized?", she asked me, smiling at me with warmth in her face was again.

"What?", I asked, starting to feel nervous. She grinned at me and I thought I saw love in her eyes.

"What I realized, Draco, was that I had no reason to not trust you at any time. You've always been there for me, no matter what the problem was. I was just insecure because I knew how I felt about you, but I didn't know how you felt about me. You're not going to lose me now, Draco. There's no chance in hell of that happening, and the reason for that is, no one could destroy how much I love you", she whispered to me, staring me in the eyes. I felt shock run through my body.

"You really love me?", I asked her, staring at her in surprise. She nodded and grinned at me again.

"I love you with all my heart, Draco Malfoy, and don't you ever forget it", she said running her hand down my face, staring at me with what I was now positive to be love. I lunged at her and pulled her into my lap, hugging her tightly.

"I love you too, Ginevra, and I'm never going to let you forget it", I said, kissing her on her head. All of a sudden I started to feel a tugging sensation. I leaned back and stared at Ginny, who seemed to have felt it too. She stared at me confused . "What was that, Draco? It was coming from behind you", she said staring at me. I realized why we both felt it and grinned at her

"That, my dear, was us being called back to our world", I said, standing up and pulling her up as well. She smiled at me and kept hold on my hand.

"Well, then, why don't we head back now?", she asked, grinning at me slyly. "In fact, if I beat you home, I get a kiss", she said grinning at me. I grinned back and nodded my head.

"Okay then, but if I win, then I get a kiss", I said, while staring at her lovingly. She nodded her head and then stopped and looked at me. "What is it?", I asked her. Then she started laughing and took off.

"Race you", she yelled back at me. I started laughing and ran to try and get ahead of her.

"Hey, no fair! You got a head start!", I yelled to her, laughing happily while chasing her. We reached the barrier and everything faded around us...

Ginny's POV in the Hospital Wing

'Mmm, why do I feel so good all of a sudden? Plus, why am I so warm?', I thought as I looked over to my left, and realized that Draco was laying right next to me, holding me. "So it wasn't a dream", I whispered as I saw him start to come around. He blinked and looked up at me with a smile on his face, as I rested my hand on his cheek. "Hey", I said softly, looking at the only man I could ever love.

"Hey, yourself", he said grinning at me, and then if possible his grin got even wider at something. I laughed and looked at him curiously.

"What?", I asked him, laughing at the way he was grinning. He just stared at me for a minute and then grinned even more.

"You beat me back here", he said softly, while staring at me. "That means that you get the reward", he told me, while smiling at me with love. I laughed and grinned at him.  
"I guess I do, don't I?", I said, laughter sparkling in my eyes. He nodded and lean closer to me.

"I love you, Ginevra, don't you ever forget it", he said, as he moved his face even closer.  
"And I love you, Draco, don't ever doubt that", I said, as I moved my face closer to his and started to close my eyes. He brushed his hand against my face and whispered to me right before he kissed me.

"Never plan to", he said, and then kissed me softly, showing me just how much he really cared for me.

It's true, our love was hard at first, with all the fighting we did, but that's part of what made it stronger. It wasn't made to be a walk in the park. People expect it to be simple to fall in love and find love. That's just the thing though. Love is never, EVER easy.

The End


End file.
